Bath Time Dilemmas
by NessaYume
Summary: All Mello wants, is to take a bath. But Matt keeps coming home early.  Happy Birthday, Mello. 3


A/N: You know I _had_ to write a one-shot for Mello's birthday. I dedicate this to all the Mello's in my family. My sister, MelMat. My brother, Chase Mihael Keehl. And of course, my fiance, TrishKeehl. I love you guys. 3 Happy Birthday, Mello! 3

Ba**th Time Dilemmas**

**December 10, 2011:**

Mello sighed as he kicked off his boots from where he sat on the foot of the bed. He wanted so badly to just fall back onto the soft comforter and get some well deserved rest. However, Matt wasn't due home for another hour, and Mello had every intention of taking advantage of the empty apartment. What were the plans that he had to do while it was empty? He wanted to take a long, hot, bubble bath. He knew Matt would try, and fail, to hide his laughter when he found out Mello wanted to soak in the tub. So, Mello never let his obnoxious best friend know the truth.

He wiggled his toes, enjoying when they popped. Standing, he yawned as he stretched his body, arms high in the air. The bathroom was right across the hall from the room he shared with his absent friend, and he walked in languidly. It was rare he could get off work so early. But with the December chill and snow, he had made sure he did. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he leaned over, and began to pull on the knob to run the water.

"Honey, I'm home!" He heard as the door slammed. Mello groaned in defeat before standing. As a thought, he flushed the toilet, and washed his hands, to make sure Matt wouldn't be suspicious. Walking out the the living room, he found Matt shoving a brown paper bag into a cabinet. He was too tired to really care what it was.

"You're home early." He spoke quietly. Matt looked at him causiously.

"Yeah, I got off to do some food shopping today." Matt shrugged. "I didn't feel like cooking though, so I picked up some Chinese. I didn't expect you to be here either." Matt leaned against the counter, gestering to a bag next to him. The smell made it's way to Mello's nose, and his stomach growled.

"Yeah, it was a slow day." He smirked. Matt shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning to grab the bag and head to the table. Mello grabbed two beers and followed, his eyes catching the extra kick in Matt's step. His eyebrow rose as he noticed the sway it caused, and mentally slapped himself for checking out his best friend. Well, that was new..

**December 11, 2011:**

He hadn't been able to get off early today. He growled to himself when he realized how late it was. Matt would surely be home by now. It seemed that bath he was dreaming of would never happen. He walked up the hall and stepped into their apartment. As he removed his jacket, he noticed how _off_ everything was. There were no sounds of gunfire or Matt swearing as he played his game. The sound of humming was coming in from the kitchen, along with the smell of a variety of cookies. He tread slowly, peaking his head in to make sure everything was ok. What he saw, made his jaw drop.

Matt was dancing around the kitchen, covered in flour. He was humming Christmas Carols, and his oven mitt covered hands, dished finished chocolate chip cookies onto a cooling rack, before putting another tray of uncooked dough in the oven. Matt must have seen him from the corner of his eye. He did a double take, blushed, and looked away.

"So, I guess you know my deep, dark secret now." He whispered. Mello just stared. He knew his mouth was open, but he couldn't think clearly to close it. Matt just looked so adorable with that smear of flour on his cheek. He shook his head. No. He hadn't thought that. What the fuck was wrong with him. Matt was watching him, a mixture of confusion and fear written on his face.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, Matt." Mello spoke, moving towards him, and swiping a cookie. "Who am I to complain about fresh baked cookies at my disposal?" He winked and bit into it. It was fucking Heaven. Matt _had_ to usse extra chocolate chips. And it was still warm. He moaned in pleasure, before turning to head to their room. "I'm tired. I'm going to go lay down." He said. His arm was grabbed, and he stopped, looking over his shoulder. Matt was smiling at him, softly. Mello's body unconsciously shifted to face him more, and suddenly, he felt soft lips against his own in a fleeting kiss.

"Thanks, Mello." Matt whispered, before moving back to his baking, humming a new song. Mello blinked, trying to decided if that had just really happened. When Matt winked at him over his shoulder, he knew it hadn't been his imagination. Not to be outdone, he grabbed the red head, and spun him around, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, he hadn't even known he had been holding back. Matt moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away slowly.

"Night, Matty." He whispered, placing one last lingering kiss on those sinful lips that tasted even better than the cookies had, and walking away.

**December 12, 2011**

He had rushed home. After the confusing moment between Matt and himself, he _needed_ the time to think. He wasn't sure if Matt had even gone to bed that night. They shared a big one in the one bedroom, never having an issue before. But that moment had blurred the lines of their friendship, and Mello wasn't sure what to think. Matt hadn't been in bed when he woke up early in the morning. In fact, he hadn't been in the apartment. Confused, and a little hurt, Mello had left early to the base, ready to hurt anyone who even looked at him wrong.

He rushed up the stairs and into the apartment. It was empty. He debated for a moment whether or not to chance it. Matt could be homa any minute. He bit his lip and rushed to the room, to kick his boots off. Cross that bridge when he gets there. But as his second boot was coming off, he heard Matt come in. He didn't call out like he usually did, and that told Mello that things really weren't ok between them. He climbed into the bed of the dark room, and pretended to sleep. he wasn't ready to have this talk. He needed his thinking time in his nice long bath.

He heard matt come into the room. Material moving and falling to the floor along with the thunck of Matt's boots. He would have expected Matt to go to the living room and play games for a while. Or even go bake. Anything except what he did do. The bed dipped, and Mello's breath hitched. An arm wound itself around his waist, and hot breath was onhis neck.

"Mello? I know you're awake. Don't avoid this." Matt spoke softly. Mello felt the anger flare as he remembered that it was _Matt_ who hadn't even come to bed last night.

"Me avoid it? What about you? You're the one who ran away this morning, without even going to bed, and-" He was cut off as a pair of lips caressed his. He wanted to fight, but the shock rendered him motionless.

"I went to get you some hot chocolate and a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin. I wanted to give you a good morning to talk during, but you were gone when I got back." Matt whispered, looking into Mello's eyes. the blonde was speachless as he stared into those emerald gems. He rarely got to see them, and they were stunning. Matt smirked, knowing the effect he was having, and leaned down to kiss him again. Mello was swept away in the passion, his mind a complete haze. Who would have known it'd be like this? He felt Matt move away, and the rumble of his chest as he chuckled. "You're tired. Get some sleep, and we can talk tomorrow. No work." He vaguely heard Matt say. He nodded in agreement, cause at that point, he'd agree to _anything_ the red head wanted. He was asleep before he could even process what had just happened.

**December 13, 2011:**

Mello woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. His nose easily led him from his warm bed and towards the kitchen. When his eyes rest on the man responsible for those alluring scents, he froze. Memories of the past two nights flashing in his head. He watched Matt turn to him with a smile.

"I thought I should cook here, so you wouldn't think I ran out again." He laughed. Mello nodded slowly. "Why don't you go change into something comfortable. You're taking the day off, and you're wearing yesterday's leather." Mello looked down at himself, and realized Matt was right. He automatically moved to the bedroom and stripped, pulling on a pair of sweats and loose long sleeve black shirt. Then it dawned on him. When the fuck had he started taking orders? He slammed open the door, and walked into the kitchen again.

"Ok, let's get something straight. You don't get to order me around! I do what I want, when I want, got it? I'm the boss, not you!" He pointed at Matt, the smirk only making him more angry. He found himself suddenly against a wall, Matt breathing on his neck again.

"Yes, you're the boss, Mello. And you know I will do anything you want me to. However," Matt pulled back to smirk at him, a twinkle in his eyes, "I know that this turns you on. Not having control for a little bit. Being able to let go of the face you put up for the world. But you don't trust easy. You think anyone and everyone will turn on you. Except me. You know that I'm here for the long haul. So, I'm tellig you. You can let go with me, Mello, and I will protect and care for you." Matt's voice grew tender, a hand cupping his scared cheek. Their lips touched briefly, before Matt led him back to the table for breakfast.

The day had gone that way. Matt would tell him to do something, he did it, he yelled about it, and Matt soothed his anger. It really only made his next outburst worse, because he was confused. He still needed the fucking bubble bath. He watched his friend move around. Cooking lunch and dinner after breakfast, and just doing everything he could for him. He didn't really know why. They hadn't eventalked like they were supposed to.

"Mello?" Matt's voice brought him back to reality, and he looked up at concerned green eyes. "I have a surprise for you." He smiled, and held out his hand. Mello reached for it without thinking, and found himself being dragged down the hall. The scent of strawberries and chocolate his his senses and he almost moaned in pleasure. Matt pushed him into the bathroom, and he gasped. It was covered in candles. The bathroom was set aglow with the light flicker of the flames, and in the center, was a drawn bath, filled with bubbles and rose pettles.

"Matt?" He turned to look at his friend, and saw him smiling. His eyes conveyed an emotion he didn't recognize, but penetrated him deeply.

"You think I didn't know, Mels?" Matt laughed as he move towards him, pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear, and cupping his face. "I know everything about you. Things you either don't even know, or think no one notices. Like how you chew on you're lip when you're thinking about something very intently. You clench your jaw when you're past tired. Wiggle your toes while you try to fall asleep. Or how your eyes darken when you look at me. How when you stare at me, there's a slight bulge in your tight ass leather pants." Matt smirked, running a hand over Mello's semi erect cock, causing the blonde to moan and buck. He hadn't even known he was turned on.

"Matt.." He whispered, his hands running up the gamer's abs, inside his shirt. Had he always had such defined muscles? A pair of hands stopped his, and Matt pulled away.

"Take your bath, Mels. I know you've wanted it for days." He winked. "Afterwards, I have some fudge and brownies for you, along with a giant chocolate fudge cake." Mello reached out, to stop his retreating friend.

"Join me." He said. Matt shook his head, and looked away. "No. See, this is where I remind you again who the boss is. It wasn't a request, Matt." He smirked lechorously at him as Matt stood there. Pulling back, Mello took his shirt off over his head, letting it drop to the floor. turning away, he slipped his pants down his hips, and walked towards the bath, sinking in. Matt took a deep breath to calm himself. His own shirt followed the path to the floor. He unbuckled his belt, and pushed his jeans down his legs.

"You don't have to. We don't have to. I don't expect anything. Today is for you, anyways." He offered a chance to back out. Mello stared at him blankly, before leaning back comfortably.

"If today is for me, then get your ass in this tub, and fuck me already. You're suck a fucking tease, Matty. All talk." He smirked, watching Matt's face change to one of determination. He watched from hooded eyes. Black boxers were finally moved, and Matt stood there, shamelessly bared to his gaze. He lifted his head to take it in properly, as the gamer moved towards him, his erection bobbing with his movement, and sat across from him, on his knees.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Mello?" Matt asked, leaning forward, his right hand braced behinf the blonde on the wall, his left traveling up Mello's thigh.

"All talk, Matty. I told you already. Fuck me." He wrapped his legs around Matt's waist, and moaned when his lips were captured. Matt's left arm, moved around him, pulling him close. His body lifted up off the bottom of the tub, and he suddenly felt himself being lowered onto Matt's shaft. He hissed in pain, and Matt paused. "Fuck, Matt! Oh, fuck! Don't you dare stop!"

"Yes, sir." Matt chuckled. Showing strength Mello didn't know the other man had, he tilted them so he was over Mello, but holding him up off the ground, to keep his body straight. He helped move Mello's body up and down, as he thrust hard and fast into his quivering body. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Matt panted out, nipping at Mello's jaw.

"Hmm.. Then why.. Oh fuck! There, Matt! Why'd you wait so loooooong?" He moaned as Matt continuously hit his prostate.

"I.. Mello.." He moaned as Mello clenched his muscles, causing his moves to falter, and his hand to slip slightly. "I wanted.. Mmm.. to be sure.. that you wanted me too." He finally managed.

"You're so fucking stupid, Matt. You even said you saw the signs. You knew before I did. You-" His words were cut off with a series of moans and Matt moved faster. Water splashed over the edge of the tub, flooding the bathroom floor. the waves lapped at their skin, adding to the sensations. Mello felt the knot in his stomach tighten before he released. His head was thrown back, and a loud cry exited his lungs. Matt followed, joining in with his own cries. Slowly, Matt lowered Mello to the bottom of the tub. His now flacid cock slipped from Mello's body, causing them both to shudder as he lay on his lover. "This is the best bath ever." Mello joked. Matt snorted in laughter.

"Well, today _was_ about you, after all." Matt kissed his lips softly.

"Why is that, exactly?" Mello finally voiced. Matt looked up at him with a mixture of surprise and amusment. "What?" The gamer shook his head and started to stand, pulling Mello with him. They walked to the dining room, not bothering to dress. Matt forced Mello to sit at the table, before disappearing into the kitchen, emerging once again with a giant chocolate fudge cake.

"Happy Birthday, Mihael." Matt whispered in his ear, blindly lighting the candle on top. "Make a wish." He pulled away and looked into those icy blue eyes he loved so much. They raked over his naked form boldly, causing them both to grow hard.

"What if I wish for you?" His voice was husky. Matt smiled.

"You already have me." Mello watched him carefully.

"I love you, Mail." He whispered. Matt's smiled dropped with shock, but Mello just kept staring. He thenmoved over, and straddled his lap, kissing him passionately.

"I love you too." He grunted, slidding down onto Mello's once again stiff cock.

"Thank Jeevas, I got my wish." Mello winked, leaned Matt back so he could blow out the candle, before allowing Matt to take control once again. As Matt rode him, he couldn't help but think he was right. Being able to give up control, was liberating. And Matt was the only person he could ever share that with.

**end**


End file.
